The present invention relates to a machine for driving objects such as staples, pins, hooks and the like into rods at spaced intervals.
Wooden venetian blinds generally comprise a series of horizontal slats controlled by vertical rods to which the slats are pivoted so that they can be rotated between their open and closed orientations. The connection between the slats and the rods is made by interconnecting pairs of staples. Thus in making the blinds it is necessary to drive staples into the rods at equally spaced intervals corresponding to the desired slat spacing. Successive slats in the blinds have staples arranged for pivotal engagement with successive staples in the rod. The operation of applying a row of staples to such rods has been done in the past by hand using a staple gun. The manual insertion of staples is time consuming and tedious, and does not give sufficient accuracy in the staple spacing, causing considerable problems when the blinds are assembled together. In some cases the blinds have to be taken apart and the rods re-stapled when the uneven spacing is too extreme.